


Cut me open, make me bleed

by CatherineParker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Related, F/F, Post-Episode: s03e16 Perverse Instantiation Part 2, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: Picking up immediately after destroying A.L.I.E., Abby returns to Arkadia right away and struggles with the aftermath of taking the chip to avoid Raven's death.With emotions running high, Abby has to come to terms with the reasons why she swallowed the key and how it affects her relationship with Raven going forward.- or Abby panics over her feelings and Raven doesn’t let her get away with it.





	Cut me open, make me bleed

 

 

 

Life in Arkadia goes back to normal after A.L.I.E. has been defeated. _Well, if there ever was a normal to go back to._

 

Abby sure as hell feels different about that. It is not that she clings to the past-- _never has_ \--but certain events just can't be easily forgotten.

 

Even if she wishes for the nightmares to be gone; it has been weeks since she was capable to catch a whole night's worth of sleep. When there is something to be said about jerking awake at three in the morning, clothes damp and a cold sheen of sweat clinging to her forehead, it’s certainly not peaceful. If she ever required proof-- _which she does not, thank you very much_ \--the dark lines under her eyes that will not vanish even with the sparse remnants of make-up she has left, bares witness to it, despite her growing irritation.

 

One of the undeniable perks of being up this in the morning though, is not lingering in line for the shower stalls. With warm, sometimes even piping hot water at that. It is--without doubt--a perk she is going to miss, should her sleeping cycle ever return to normal. As she lies awake in the middle of the night in her all too quiet bunk, staring up at a ceiling she can’t really make out in the darkness, she convinces herself to get up for heated water, despite the unearthly hour.

 

With her mind occupied with the newly installed shower stalls, her thoughts drift unsolicitedly to the mechanical crew who set them up over the last couple of weeks. But if she thinks about the crew as whole, she also contemplates Raven automatically. And she genuinely can't think about the one person who came up with the most extraordinary of inventions for a running water system down here on the ground. Something that makes all of their lives so much easier- _-and cleaner._

 

Abby does not allow her thoughts to linger on Raven, not now, not after what has happened. It is possible there will come a time when she can think about it all without being transported back to the exact day as everything went south.

 

It is not quite five am when she ultimately leaves her quarters. The first rays of sunlight peeking through the lush forest surrounding the camp. Birds twitter and shriek in the otherwise quiet morning. It is such a strange and foreign sound and Abby just can’t get used to it, not even after months on Earth. In the deathly silence of space there had been no sound beyond the humming of life-support systems or the gravity generators. She was born on the Ark, lived on the station for the majority of her life and expected to die without ever seeing a sunrise. Or fill her lungs with fresh, crisp air, enjoy the scents of Earth that linger in every breath she takes. Even after all the horrors they have endured since the fall of the Ark stations, Abby can’t help but be overwhelmed by the wonder that is this foreign planet.

 

Abby strolls through the gloomy corridors, activating one light motion-sensor after the other as she passes. Before she steps in the main treatment area she hesitates briefly, barely for the fragment of a second. She sucks in a ragged breath before entering the unit at last. The fluorescent lights flare to life with a noisy buzz, casting away any lurking shadows. Deep inside of her, the doctor knows it is unreasonable, but each morning anew she expects to find a pool of blood smeared over gray tiles. Not unlike the first morning after they had arrived back from Polis.

 

Unsurprisingly the floor is polished and gleaming beneath her feet, as she makes her way to the overflowing desk. Medical is empty still, like most mornings. Not that she expected Jackson or anyone else to be in at this hour. The smell of bleach and antiseptic settles into her nose and Abby turns her attention to the patient files that are stacked far too high for her liking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Jackson is Abby in?”

 

It is not quite lunchtime when Raven comes into the medical bay for the first time after they came back to Arkadia.

 

Abby recognizes this specifically and only because she had dreaded this exact moment ever since their return. If she is honest to herself, she can’t thoroughly explain why she avoids Raven. Only that something inside her changed when _it_   happened. And to this day it coils into a tight knot in her stomach whenever she glimpses the younger woman somewhere in the distance. Or dwells on _that day_ for just a little too long.

 

“I will go and check if I can find her for you.”

 

Abby hears Jackson’s voice over the noise of beeping medical equipment and the hum of ventilation. And a moment later he appears in the doorway of the supply room, where she is sorting through their dwindling stock of medication.

 

“Abby, Raven’s here and asked for you.” He says and gestures to the main treatment area, already turning on his heel to get back out there.

 

“Jackson, wait!”

 

He faces her again, fingers curling into the mesh of the only partly opened door.

 

“Could you take care of it?”

 

A look of disbelief crosses his features. It would make Abby chuckle, where it not for the feeling of dread that has settled heavily in her stomach at the possibility of facing Raven today-- _right fucking now._

 

“What? Are you sure? I mean... she is most likely here because of her leg?” He is practically flabbergasted by now. “She always exclusively comes to you.”

 

Abby sighs deeply. _As if she doesn't know it._

 

“I know, Jackson. Please just do it. I desperately need to get this done today.” She aims for nonchalance, gesturing to the assortment of medical supplies splayed out around her.

 

He regards her warily and even with the most closed off face she can muster, she knows she is failing to convince him miserably. Jackson knows as undoubtedly as Abby does, that she planed to sort through the supplies for the last two months already. He also knows--to Abby’s growing unease--that there is absolutely no time pressure to it.

 

“Alright.” He relents after a moment and Abby exhales an unsteady breath of relief. He flashes her a quick smile, clearly meant to soothe some of the tension playing over her face. “I'll let you know what it was about.”

 

“Thanks.” Abby says, not meeting his ever questioning eyes, before he turns and leaves at last.

 

The feeling of dread stays with her for far too long after he is gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven leans against one of the empty examination beds when Jackson returns.

 

“Raven.” He tries keeping up his cheery expression when he notices how Raven scrutinizes him--or rather Abby’s absence. “Abby is unfortunately incredibly busy at the moment, but can I assist you today instead?”

 

“Nah, that’s fine.” Raven smiles at him, but it doesn't reach her eyes. “I will just come back another time." She pauses. "When she is less... _busy.”_

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, thanks though, Jackson.” When Raven leaves after that, the junior doctor can’t fail to observe how she favors her healthy leg more than usual.

 

Something seems off, and he considers talking to Abby about it. But then he knows without a doubt that Abby won’t talk to him, if she doesn’t want to. Considering the panic on her face only a few minutes ago, he does not believe it is going to happen anytime soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When her stomach growls loudly, Abby remembers skipping lunch as her gaze falls upon the wall clock. She is fairly shocked when it reads six pm already and decides without further ado to call it a day. She might be still early enough to get some decent dinner at the mess hall.

 

“Jackson, I am heading out.” She offers him a slight wave, as she surpasses him at his desk. “You're okay here?”

 

“Oh Lord, wonders do happen!" He grins up at her, placing the pad down he has been working on. "Yeah, sure. Have a good night!”

 

“You too.” Abby returns the smile and starts to leave.

 

“Oh, Abby?” Jackson calls after her just as she reaches the door. She faces him again, leaning with a shoulder against the frame. “Yes?”

 

“I all but forgot. Raven didn’t stay. She said she would come back, when you are less busy.”

 

The way he says _less busy,_ makes Abby’s wonder, if he can sometimes look right through her. But then he doesn’t need her to confirm it.

 

“Good.” She is satisfied how sincere it sounds, how her voice doesn't waver. "Did she mention what she needed?"

 

"No, but she clearly isn't feeling well. Something amiss between the two of you?"

 

Abby says _no_   with so much conviction that she almost believes it herself. She wrings a hand through her hair, trying to smooth some errant strands down. “Of course not. There are just so many things to take care of after everything that happened with A.L.I.E.” Her hand moves to her throat unbidden, brushing over the dark bruises even a scarf can't hide from prying eyes.

 

Jackson does not look like the explanation convinces him at all. But the last thing she needs right now is him interfering in something that doesn't concern him--desperately trying to fix matters, Abby doesn't believe can be fixed.

 

She uses the one topic she knows will work to distract him. The one she just uses in the most dire of situations as a concealed weapon of sorts. She presents Jackson with a look she hopes can be interpreted as reluctant indignation. “And there is--on top of that--my position as re-elected Chancellor to consider…”

 

“Yeah and we both recognize what a tremendous strain it puts onto the medical department. We are understaffed as it is… I seriously don’t see how we will cope with that again.”

 

Abby bites down the smile tugging her lips upward at her own assessment of the situation, which has shown to be positively correct, just as she'd hoped. Jackson falls into a tirade about the unfairness of it all. Would it be any other person she might take offense at his criticism, but she knows deep down he comes from a good place. It causes her to feel slightly guilty for taking advantage of it like this, but not enough to talk to him about Raven.

 

“We will handle it.” She assures him after her stomach churns loudly enough that even Jackson hears it.

 

He chuckles. “You better get going, before you starve to death right in front of me.”

 

Even hungry and tired as she is, she smiles fondly at his attempt of humor. “I promise, Doctor. See you tomorrow.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Marcus." He stands in Pike’s old office, no not Pikes--her old and once again new--office. There has been no more talk about another Chancellor, but a voting that placed her back at the front, before Abby even knew what was happening; before she even knew if she wanted to be re-elected to office once more. The majority of Arkadia's population wants to go back to the way it was--to a time prior to Pike--before everything turned into a freaking shit-show.

 

Abby is back being the head of medical and also--much to Jackson's chagrin--Chancellor of the Ark survivors. Kane did not challenge her for the position, not that Abby had expected him to. After everything, she thinks, both of them are prepared to give up that particular job. Marcus does not even explicitly say he still wants it nowadays, especially after he had lost the vote. Twice at that. Abby believes he'd hoped it would turn out differently this time around, but then they all had hoped for things that never came to be.

 

“I wanted to talk to you, if you got a minute?" She asks and his eyes crinkle with the beginning of a smile that drops as soon as he notes her tight expression.

 

"By all means, please come in." _As if she needed an invitation to enter her own office._

 

Abby dreads this conversation, but she knows it has to happen sooner rather than later. She owes him that as much as she does to herself. And there are really no grounds to put it off any longer. Her palms are clammy and she rubs them unconsciously down her pants.

 

"What's up?" Marcus asks, regarding her with a quizzical expression.

 

"I have been thinking about what happened between us." There is no nice way to let someone down, but she likes Kane. They are friends. At least nowadays. "I don't think we should continue on that path in the future.”

 

Marcus stands stock still, his eyebrows rise in surprise. Abby thinks he clearly has not expected this turn in the conversation. "Where is this coming from?" He steps closer, but keeps out of her personal space. Abby appreciates that he is refraining from cornering her.

 

"I just don't think it is a good idea." Abby cringes inwardly at her choice of words.

 

"Is this because of A.L.I.E.? What happened in Polis?"

 

"No, it is not." Her gaze breaks away from Marcus and she catches herself staring at the cupboard, that shows no more sign of her former organization.

 

"Are you sure? Because when it is, you recognize you bear no responsibility for what happened to you, to me or to any of us. You didn't have a choice. It was forced upon you." His voice is warm and understanding, and it makes it so, so much harder. Even if she knows his words are nothing but ludicrous bullshit. She recognizes the truth, even if he is too blind to see it.

 

Abby struggles to keep her voice even but determined. It is not like she would be in this position if she was not convinced this was the best and only choice for them. "I am reasonably confident, Marcus. It has nothing to do with the chip or what happened afterward."

 

And she is telling the truth. _At least partly._ It is not like she can easily forget what happened. What she did to him and especially to Clarke under the influence of the artificial intelligence. Even if she was just a spectator and with no means of preventing what her controlled body was doing.

 

_But she still remembers everything._

 

Can still hear the sound of nails being punched through human flesh and into wood. Still sees the defiance in Marcus eyes; still hears the screams of the dying children. Every sound, like the shattering of bones, of people hitting the ground who fell from the tower. Every smell, like the coppery scent of blood that surrounded them everywhere in Polis, the stench of decaying bodies at every corner. _It still haunts her._ And for a moment she is back there, smells the scents, hears the screams.

 

_And she fears it will continue to haunt her forever._

 

"In that case, what is it then?" Marcus asks, bringing her back to the present and this rather unpleasant conversation. But it is still better than the memories, her mind has long forsaken to be any place of refuge for her.

 

"I just do not believe you and I have a future together, as a couple." She motions with her hands between the two of them.

 

"Let's not do this. Abby, please." She can see the hurt clearly shadowing his features, the lines on his face suddenly deeper than only a moment ago. Her insides pull uncomfortably together, making it harder for her to breathe.

 

"Marcus." She sighs. "Please try and accept my decision. I still need you in my life. As a friend, a confidant. Just not... _as more_ than that."

 

There is a knock behind them. Bellamy stands in the doorway, obviously realizing his unfortunate timing as soon as he looks back and forth between them. Abby can't say she minds the distraction. "Uh, am I interrupting?"

 

"No." Abby says, just as Kane says, "Yes."

 

Abby’s eyes find Kane’s once more and she tries to convey her sincerity and finality in her tone. "We are done here." She nods at him once and hopes he will understand that what happened between them was nothing but a short circut, nothing but grief. She can't live like this forever. Doesn't want to live like this.

 

When she heads from the office and leaves the two men behind, she hears Marcus calling out after her. But she keeps on walking, and does not look back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It is already an hour after midnight and Abby lies in her bunk in her quarters for hours, but sleep still doesn't claim her. With her gaze directed at the ceiling, she tries to clear her mind of the thoughts that haunt her since her return from Polis.

 

Like the naked panic rising inside her like a storm as Raven--possessed by a manic, artificial intelligence, but nonetheless her Raven--took a scalpel to her forearms without the slightest hint of hesitation, is still fresh in her memory and way too vivid for her liking.

 

How the blade slit through the silky skin like butter, how the blood dripped to the ground. How it pooled around her feet and tiles were painted crimson.

 

_How Abby was forced to choose between life and death._

 

Bound to a chair and unable to move and do anything, she had thought about it. _Of course she had._ Abby had realized at that point A.L.I.E.--and by extension Jaha--must have been utterly desperate to even embrace the possibility of sacrificing Raven for their cause. Only to get Abby to join them. She knew back then that as head of medical she was _crucial_ for their victory. They had even told her as much. And furthermore, Abby has to entertain the possibility, that with her help the remaining uninfected people of Arkadia could have fought back. They might have even prevented all of it. Might have stopped A.L.I.E then and there. Without her, Arkadia might not haven fallen. She knew she was the last straw-- _she knew_ \--and took the chip sixty seconds later--regardless and heedless of the consequences.

 

_Would she have done the same for Bellamy or Jasper?_

 

Thinking about it, she can't really tell. There was so much at stake, so many lives at risk. She hopes she would have. But deep down she knows she wouldn't. And it tears her insides apart like wolves a piece of fresh, bloody meat. Her chest feels tight and constricted just thinking about it.

 

Abby just knows with Raven it is _an exception_ but she can't place her finger on it why that is. Well, she can but cannot-- _will not_ \--acknowledge why what she felt as she watched Raven lie dying to her feet is different as to any of the others. That even as Marcus was tortured and hurt right in front of her eyes in Polis, the panic she had felt for Raven was incomparable.

 

In the darkest corner of her mind, she has to acknowledge, that if Marcus had not survived Abby would have handled it somehow. If Raven had died-- _it would have ruined her._

 

But she is clear on at least something, she does not regret saving Raven’s life that day. The only thing she regrets is the suffering it had caused in the process. Given the chance, she would do it all over again without second thought. And that realization is what frightens and troubles her the most.

 

_How she chose life for Raven, and death for all those killed in the aftermath._

 

* * *

 

 

It is late in the evening and there is only one overnight patient left who is knocked out and resting in one of the beds. Abby is completing the paperwork as she waits for her shift to end. She doesn't instantly notice when someone enters the med bay. Jackson went home a few hours ago already, and she merely wants to finish up the last of the patient sheets before her replacement gets there. When she looks up eventually to look at the clock, Raven is leaning casually against the door-frame, regarding her.

 

"Why did you do it, Abby?"

 

She knows exactly what Raven is referring to, but then she is not ready to commit to that just yet. It is possible there is another reason why Raven seeks her out and she can get away with pretending there isn't anything left to talk about.

 

"Raven." She swallows thickly, her mouth suddenly dry like sandpaper. "It's pretty late and I really need to finish up those papers here. I'm sorry but maybe we could discuss whatever you want to talk about another time?"

 

And she prays to all gods that Raven will take the hint, but mercilessly the other woman doesn't let her off the hook so easily. She goes on, as if Abby hadn't even spoken.

 

"Don't get me wrong, I am overjoyed that you did-- _obviously._ But why would you risk your life for mine?"

 

And there it is, dragged out in the open, glaring at her bright as daylight. The question she has been afraid to answer even to herself, laid out bare before her. Raven's gaze fixes on her own, brown eyes dark and vulnerable.

 

"Why wouldn't I?" Abby whispers and it is a deflection if she ever heard one. "I am a doctor after all. I swore an oath."

 

She can hardly say, _I was so terribly scared for you that I didn't even care about the repercussions. I have feelings that I can't possibly explain. I couldn't bear the sight of someone torturing you. I can't sleep at night without dreaming of you lying in a pool of blood right over there.  
_

 

No, she really can't say _that._

 

"Abby." Raven says, her gaze searching.

 

"What do you want me to say?" The tone of her voice comes out a little harsher than she intended if Raven's wide eyes are anything to go by, but she is furious-- _mostly at herself_ \--but Raven doesn't need to know that. _Nor does she deserve to remain the subject of Abby's anger._ She recognizes that, but she can't help it. “Do you require me to say I am angry over what I did? That I wish I would have let you die instead?”

 

“Of course not!” Raven practically shouts and Abby flinches. "I don't know, Abby..." And now Raven sounds almost desperate. "Tell me you despise me for what they did to you, for what I made you do. Tell me you hate me. _Tell me you'll forgive me someday."_

 

"Oh, Raven." Her chest constricts achingly as her heart shatters over the desperation she sees on the younger woman's face, the broken note in her voice. "I could _never_ hate you."

 

With every fiber of her being she wants to stand from the desk and pull Raven into her arms, squeeze her close against her body until the pained expression fades from her features. But she doesn't. She can't even flex a single finger.

 

"Then tell me what is wrong. You are clearly avoiding me."

 

Breaking Raven’s questioning gaze, she shuffles the papers on her desk around so much she will spend the next hour ordering them back out.

 

"I really need to finish up here."

 

Raven’s face falls, but she takes it for the dismissal that it is. Abby sits still at her desk, watching as Raven heads out without another word and nothing but a look that will keep her up all night. The sudden silence Raven leaves behind hits her harder then any physical blow ever could.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, Raven catches her in medical without any way to escape her without making a fool of herself. Abby clamps her lips tightly together and turns at the sound of Raven calling her name. Forcing something akin to a smile to her face, but it must look strained, because Raven studies her with worry in her eyes as she approaches.

 

"Hey.." She murmurs, stopping way too close in front of Abby and she takes a cautious step backwards. "I came for the stitch removal." Raven says, holding up one of her arms as if Abby needed a reminder. _She most certainly doesn't._

 

"Of course." She says after a moment too long, her memories taking her hostage as she is transported back to that fateful day in an instant with nothing but a look at Raven's arms. "I'll get Jackson."

 

"You do it." Raven insists, her tone sharp enough for Abby to give in much easier than she likes to admit.

 

"Please sit down then." She gestures for one of the gurneys, and Raven pulls herself into a sitting position onto the bed. While she prepares the needed items on a small trolley beside the gurney, she can feel Raven watching her, her gaze burning with the intensity of a dying sun into her skin.

 

"Could you roll up your sleeves, please? She says, pulling on a pair of latex gloves. In the periphery of her vision, she sees Raven move and she _knows_ what she is going to see. Has seen a million times in her line of work, but when her eyes shift to Raven's forearms, she still freezes.

 

"Abby?" Raven whispers, soft and concern evident in her tone that it shakes her out of her reverie. Reaching for the scissors she steps closer, one hand on Raven's forearm, scissors in the other. Her fingers tremble enough that she cuts first knot only at the second try, breathing deeply in and out, then cuts the others.

 

The cuts healed up pretty nicely, she thinks, trying to black out all other musings but those of a physician's mind assessing an injury. When the skin has healed completely, she is sure there won't be much of a reminder left, but it won't be as if nothing happened. Raven will wear those scars for the rest of her life, even if Abby did all she could to keep them as small and unobtrusive as possible.

 

"You know this isn't your fault, right?" Raven asks after a while and Abby pauses in her motion to pull the string out with the tweezers, but then carries on.

 

"We both know that isn't true." Abby says, trying to keep her voice steady but fails miserably. If she had given in to Jaha and A.L.I.E. sooner those scars could have been avoided. Even if she recognizes it needed the incentive of injuring Raven severely enough that she might die, to thrust Abby over the edge. _I will never take the key..._

 

Raven's hand closes over her own gloved one and Abby is compelled to look up, startled out of her tantalizing reminiscence. "I don't believe that for a second, and neither should you."

 

Raven withdraws her hand from hers and Abby moves back to the task at hand, finishing up Raven's left arm and begins to work on the right one.

 

"You really must _like me a lot_ to have done it though." Raven remarks, her tone light and teasing, but Abby gaze snaps up to hers so fast it almost gives her whiplash, her heart thumps rapidly. She must look like a dear in headlights, then even if Raven didn't mean to, she had hit that mark quite spectacularly. Something akin to realization dawns on Raven's features as she just continues to stare at her, and Abby looks back down quickly, hoping against hope that this is not the moment where everything around her falls apart.

 

"You know, it wouldn't be the worst thing, if you did..." Raven says, quiet enough that only Abby can hear.

 

"Raven..." She says, and it sounds like a warning, but she isn't sure if it is meant for Raven or rather for herself. This is a dangerous path, one where there is no coming back from. Her heart pounds sorely in her chest as she pulls out the last of the strings and Raven winches beneath her touch. She puts the scissors down on the tray, unable to clear her mind of her chaotic thoughts.

 

"I mean it." Raven says unflinchingly, raising Abby's chin with the tips of her fingers. "I truly do."

 

Abby swallows hard, imprisoned by her raging guilt that won't allow her breathe. "I think we're finished here," she says and presses two band-aids in Raven's hand.

 

As she walks away, her heart clenches painfully in her chest, but she doesn't dare to look back.

 

 

* * *

 

A week later, there is a knock on her door late one evening and Abby presses the access panel for the doors to open without much thought. When she sees who is standing there, however, she wishes dearly she hadn't.

 

"You're avoiding me again." Raven says casually as she leans against the doorframe, but Abby can see the tension as clear as the moon on a cloudless night.

 

"Maybe I just don't want to see you." Abby says, feeling the lie burn hot on her face.

 

Raven studies her for a long moment, before she shrugs. "Maybe. But I don't believe that is it."

 

Abby forces out a chuckle, but it doesn't do anything to lighten her mood. She should just step back and close the door in Raven's face, as long as she still can. She also knows she isn't going to do that. As much as she tries to avoid Raven when she is able to, she craves her proximity more than she cares to admit.

 

"Why are you here, Raven?" She asks, sounding exasperated enough for Raven to narrow her eyes at her. The sight unsettles her.

 

"To test a theory." Raven offers, secretively.

 

“Really?” Abby says dubiously. “What kind of _theory_ would that be?” And the second she says it, she knows she has stepped into a trap, has maneuvered herself right where Raven's wanted her to be and can't do anything but stand frozen as Raven shifts into her personal space and pulls her into a kiss. Abby exhales and falls into it despite herself, her eyes fluttering closed. Raven's kisses are slow but consuming, with a building urgency that Abby returns.

 

When Raven pulls back eventually, her breath falls harsh against Abby's wet lips and she keeps her eyes closed for a moment longer. As she opens them again, Raven looks at her with a lightness in her eyes; she hasn't seen in a long time and it seizes her racing heart.

 

"Guess I was right." She rasps, tongue sneaking out to lick her lips and Abby can't resist but let her gaze track the movement. When she looks up again, she knows Raven has caught her staring.

 

"Were you now?" Abby asks in a low tone, even if she knows it is a moot point when she's just had her tongue in Raven's mouth and kissed her back with vigor.

 

"I think so." Raven confirms, smirk tugging at her lips while she meets Abby gaze with dark, intense eyes. "But I might need to test it again... _and again_ in the near future." She winks at Abby and then walks down the corridor.

 

"See you around, Doc." She calls over her shoulder, and Abby's eyes follow her until Raven looks back at her one more time, before she disappears around a far off corner.

 

This is not what she intended, Abby thinks, but knows, _it is something she might want._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this shortly after the episode aired and kept wondering how it might have affected Abby? Personally, I felt that particular scene with Abby saving Raven and taking the chip was a major point in their relationship - how much Abby was willing to sacrifice for her. Well... I would love to hear some of your thoughts!


End file.
